1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for forming an image-quality evaluation image in an apparatus for forming an image with toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses for forming an image with toner, such as printers, copiers and facsimiles, the following problem is encountered. As the apparatus is used longer, image quality is degraded due to the changes of apparatus conditions such as deterioration of the apparatus or low residual quantity of toner. If image formation is immediately inhibited in response to such an occasion, further degradation of the image quality may be prevented. However, there may be a case where a user wants to continue to form images even though the image quality is lowered more or less. In order to meet such a demand, a printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-196628, for example, takes the following procedure. When the residual toner quantity becomes less than a first predetermined value, the apparatus warns the user by displaying a message about the possibility of producing some streaking, fading or the like in prints. In the meantime, the apparatus carries out at least the ongoing processing on print job data according to button operation made by the user, so as to output the resultant prints. In this manner, the apparatus is capable of meeting the above user demand and accomplishing enhanced user convenience.